An Event To Remember
by Battus philenor
Summary: GS - My response to the weekly challenge on Unboud where first and last lines are given.


Title: An Event to Remember

Author: Battus philenor

Disclaimer: CSI is still not mine.

A/N: My response to the weekly challenge on Unbound where the first and last lines are given. Thanks to CTB for the quick beta job!

"That's something you don't see everyday." Grissom noted.

"Right back at ya," quipped the very debonair Brass.

The smirk Grissom gave him was quickly replaced with a large smile; the same one which had been gracing his face ever since Sara had said yes.

Standing in front of the full length mirror, Grissom and Brass looked themselves over.

"It's amazing what a change of clothing can do." Brass said as they both turned to look at the other.

"Well, they are tuxes Jim, but you're right, we do look pretty good." Grissom responded, slightly taken aback at the change in his friend's stance while in his monkey suit. He stood taller somehow, almost proud of his get-up.

"Yeah, we both clean up okay." Jim said as he chuckled and patted Grissom on the back.

Grissom feared that the mild chiding and warm camaraderie taking place in the groom's room was much more civilized than the power struggle happening across the building where Sara was getting ready.

The small flower filled room seemed to be closing in on Sara as the showdown continued. It was with an unexpected awe that she watched in an almost out of body experience kind of way. She'd figured the combination of her Mother and Catherine would be tense, but the level of combustion far exceeded her expectations.

Between the heated discussion regarding the dress, and the slight argument over having a dry reception; Sara should have expected the full blown fight over the flower arrangements.

But what really shocked Sara was the fact that the two had teamed up against her. What she had hoped would be a fun competition for dominance over each other had turned instead into a tag team event which had Sara defending every decision she'd made for her wedding.

Having had enough, Sara finally snapped, emitting a low growl which quieted the other two women in the room. "Enough." Sara said in an almost eerily quiet voice. "I've had enough arguing. This is my day and I will not let you two ruin it, I won't let anyone ruin it." Sitting down heavily in a chair, Sara huffed, trying not to cry.

"Oh Honey, I'm sorry." Sara's Mom said humbly. "I just want my only daughter's wedding day to be perfect."

"It will be Mom, if you and Catherine just stop fighting me on everything. I'm marrying the man who's meant for me, it doesn't get any more perfect than that."

With subtle glances between the dynamic force of Catherine Willows and Beverly Sidle, the rest of the morning was spent trying to make Sara's day as wonderful as she'd ever imagined. And as Sara was lead down the aisle later by her father, she marveled at the fact that she had tamed the duo, finally getting peace at the last minute.

The ceremony was brief and quite a blur to Grissom until the priest finally pronounced them husband and wife. Proudly walking down the aisle with his new bride on his arm; Grissom couldn't help the feeling of foreboding as he heard Nick stage whisper excitedly to them, "Part of my present is waiting for you guys just outside!"

Dodging the bread crumbs as the heavy wooden double doors were opened before them, the sun shone brightly on their day, blinding them momentarily as they headed outside to their limo.

Grissom could feel Sara's grip tighten on his arm as the first few notes of a guitar could be heard starting to play a vaguely familiar tune. The sudden and brief sun-induced blindness started to go away as the form standing next to the limo slowly came into focus.

And as the deep voice began singing the southern tinged lyrics, Nick's gift was realized. The chunky Elvis impersonator, complete with chops continued crooning "Love Me Tender" to the newly wed couple as they hurriedly tried to escape to the safety of the limo.

As the door closed behind them they could hear the final line of the song, "Happiness will follow you, everywhere you go."

Through her shock and embarrassment, Sara couldn't help laugh at their friend and his twisted gift. Relieved at Sara's take on the horrendous ending to their wedding, Grissom gave in to the smile that had been trying to creep over his face again.

"Only in Vegas," he sighed.

End

Battus philenor


End file.
